Talking Points
by owlcroft
Summary: Can you have too many versions of a missing scene from "Ties"? Well, maybe, but here's mine anyway.


An alternative version of the "Ties" missing scene, in response to Suzanne's challenge.

TALKING POINTS

by

Owlcroft

"Tell ya what," said the judge, adding a little forward push to the hand on McCormick's shoulder, "we'll catch a cab back to the hotel, get something to eat, take it easy for the rest of the night. Whaddaya say? Maybe find a good movie on TV or something."

Mark shrugged under the judge's hand and walked wordlessly out onto the sidewalk.

Hardcastle scanned the streets and kept up his idea of small talk. "Long trip out from the coast; we could do with an early night. Hey!" He added a piercing whistle to his shout and energetic wave.

The Checker cab pulled over, the judge opened the back door and got the two of them inside, gave the driver the name and address of their hotel, and continued chatting relentlessly. "So, a little different from when you were a kid, I guess, huh? I was back here a couple years ago, didn't see much of the sights, but it looks like it could be a fun place." He gave McCormick a chance to respond, but picked up the conversational responsibility again when it became obvious that he was going to be the only participant for a while. "Yep, guess it's all changed a lot since then. Bet these casinos do a good business." He leaned forward to involve the cabbie in a conversation about the New Jersey economy.

Once they were back in their own hotel room, the judge rummaged around the materials on the small nightstand. "Here ya go. Look it over, call 'em up, get whatever ya want."

McCormick took the booklet from him, opened it, looked up at the judge in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know I said room service was too expensive, but hey – we're on vacation, right? Besides, I don't know about you," Hardcastle turned on the TV and immediately muted the sound, "but I don't feel like running around all over the place looking for something decent to eat. Just get me a cheeseburger and some fries or something, okay? Maybe some pie for dessert." He started flicking through the channels, rarely lingering more than two or three seconds before moving on. He got through all thirteen channels before noticing that no food had been ordered. Mark was simply staring at the menu listings in a bemused fashion. The judge grimaced and took the booklet back. "Here, you find us something to watch and I'll take care of that." He passed over the remote control and started trying to decide between pizza and burgers.

ooooo

The burgers were delivered and eaten, in silence by McCormick, and to a running commentary by Hardcastle. "Shoulda probably gotten the pizza, but they're not bad. Maybe a little greasy." Another few bites, "I kinda like 'em this way. How 'bout you?"

A shrug was the only response.

The judge polished off his apple pie and cleared up by bundling everything together on the delivery tray and putting it outside in the hall. "There. That's done." He rubbed his hands together then picked up the remote control to mute the TV again.

"Look, this might sound hokey, but you gotta let things percolate a little. Don't even think about what's going on, just get some sleep and see how things shake out in the morning. Get some perspective." He eyed the younger man pensively, then added, "Cut the guy some slack, willya? He was shocked. _You _were shocked. Hell, _I _was shocked! Sure, you're feeling all confused and everything's kinda," Hardcastle made a rolling motion with his hands, "jumbled up. But you have to let things take their course and give it some time. See what I mean?"

Mark sighed wearily and pushed a hand through his hair. "Yeah," he said, the first word he'd spoken in over an hour.

"Okay, then. You're tired and you've been through a lot in the last coupla days, so give yourself a break here." He took a closer look at the TV screen. "Hey, isn't that John Ireland? Sure, that's _Little Big Horn_. Great! Here, I'll turn the sound up."

McCormick settled back more comfortably on his bed and shuffled the pillows to provide a little more support. He opened his mouth to speak, bit his lip, shook his head.

The judge, catching it all from the corner of his eye, turned halfway toward him. "What?"

Mark lifted a shoulder, smiled wryly, said, "Thanks," in a soft tone.

"Knock off all the talk, willya?" growled Hardcastle. "I'm trying to watch this movie."

_finis_


End file.
